


Pizza for your thoughts

by SarynotSary



Series: Unashamed Clawen fluff [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, unashamed clawen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/pseuds/SarynotSary
Summary: “I’m really glad I agreed to that date, you know. I really like you a lot, Owen. You’re not a total caveman like I thought.”He had to laugh at that. “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment” he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.Her smile couldn’t possibly grow any wider. “It is”





	Pizza for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny oneshot because I miss Clawen fluff. So I wrote some. SorrynotSorry :P

“I still don’t understand what’s the matter with this white haired guy. He looks mean, though.” Claire mumbled from her position on Owen’s chest.

They were lying in her bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon, not bothering to put their clothes back on after three rounds of mind blowing sex, and Owen had finally convinced her to start watching Stranger Things on her Netflix. She didn’t even have to pay for it, as Masrani, together with Hilton, provided a free subscription to every room of the resort: her penthouse included.

“Keep watching and you’ll understand” Owen chuckled at her need to have everything under control, including the plot of a tv show; he had already watched the first eight episodes, so his attention was mainly focused on the beautiful and disheveled redhead cuddled up against him, rubbing his hands gently on her arms and back, occasionally dropping some kisses on her head, too. He was trying to keep her naked frame warm, somewhat unconsciously shielding her from the infernal storm that was taking place outside her floor-to-ceiling bedroom windows: having lived on Isla Nublar for years, they were used to such weather conditions by now, but it was still scary nonetheless.

They had been dating for a couple of weeks now, still keeping it private, away from the prying eyes of her staff. They had all the time in the world to get adjusted to their new relationship before making it public, anyways. Owen, though, was still in awe of how versatile Claire could be: he saw her bossing people around most days, intimidating even the largest, most confident men under that icy gaze of hers, and that’s how everyone on the island knew her. However, behind the closed doors of both their homes, or wherever they could be alone, she turned into the sweetest, mushiest person he had ever met: always seeking his warmth and comfort, peppering him with all kinds of kisses whenever she could. He had never seen her so happy and carefree, and Claire telling him he was the sole reason for it made his heart swell. If he had been attracted to her at first, only flirting with the intention of being the first man on the island to finally fuck the queen of Jurassic World, now he was falling hard and fast for her; after achieving his long awaited goal of going on a date with her, one hour into it and casual sex was the furthest thought from Owen’s mind. The way Claire had blushed and let her walls down around him that night, had caught him completely off guard, so he had started to really develop feelings for the woman in the span of mere hours. The kiss they had shared after a long post-dinner walk had been the best of his life, too. So now here they were, completely content and happy in each other’s arms.

After the episode had finished, Owen took advantage of those ten seconds before the next one would start, to draw Claire’s attention to him.

“How about we order pizza for dinner?” He looked down at her, gently putting a stray lock of her usually pin straight - now messy and wavy - copper hair behind her ear.

Claire stored her last thoughts about the show’s plot in the back of her mind, remembering to ask Owen for clarification later - in case she didn’t get it by solely keeping on watching - and diverted her gaze from the tv to his gorgeous green eyes, which took her breath away for a second, as always. God, she really needed to get a grip.

“That sounds like a good idea” She smiled sweetly at him, after finally having managed to process what he had asked. She then gladly accepted his satisfied grin and kiss to her lips, before frowning.

“Wait, but if we get it delivered here it’s going to be awkward. I never order pizza. People are going to talk. Yes, they would even talk about my eating habits” She explained before Owen had a chance of accusing her of overthinking. “And if you answer the door… God, that’s not even an option” She sighed in defeat. “Plus, how are they going to deliver it in this weather?”

“That’s not a problem, we could order from the hotel’s little domino’s down on the ground floor. It’s nothing like Mario’s, I know, but it’s still good.” Owen shrugged. “And who cares, Princess, I’ll go get it myself if you want.” He offered, pausing the episode which had now loaded.

Claire groaned, burying herself further into his chest. “No, don’t leave.” She mumbled, holding onto his torso even tighter than before, and Owen reciprocated, hugging her close and nuzzling her hair, emitting a low chuckle from deep in his chest.

“So… We get it delivered?”

After some seconds of thinking, he felt Claire’s head nod into his chest. She was so cute he thought his heart might explode. He soundly planted a series of adoring smooches on her hair, smoothing it down with his right hand after each one, before asking her how she wanted her pizza.

They agreed on an extra large pepperoni one, with cheese stuffed crust, just to ‘end Lazy Sunday properly’, as Owen put it.

When even the following episode had ended, Claire decided to take a break from it for good, flooding Owen with questions. Her need to understand and have confirmation of every little detail of the show was almost desperate, which Owen found, yet again, extremely adorable: watching her pout and those beautiful sea green eyes deep in thought was a rare, if not exclusive, sight.

“So they basically gave her superpowers?”

“Yup.” Owen kept looking at her with a fond smile, amused.

She looked up at him, frowning. “But why?”

He had to playfully roll his eyes. “I don’t know that, either. Guess we’ll find out as we watch, what do you say?” He proposed, then leaned down to properly make out with her for a little bit. She was like oxygen to him. Which he thought was rather funny, since he had considered her as a mere ‘pussy trophy’, as he had always labeled his most craved conquests, up until seventeen days before. He hadn’t really ever been the committing type, either (his last real relationship dated back to his freshman year of college), but man, this woman had already proven to have the power to rock his world upside down. He couldn’t see a future without her now.

“Mmh, okay.” Claire agreed. Then shot him a goofy satisfied smile, making his heart melt once again: “You were right. This series is pretty good.” She admitted, patting his cheek. She stared at him adoringly for a couple of seconds, then moved in to peck his lips once, twice, three times, before sheepishly adding: “I’m really glad I agreed to that date, you know. I really like you a lot, Owen. You’re not a total caveman like I thought.”

He had to laugh at that. “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment” he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Her smile couldn’t possibly grow any wider. “It is” 

Claire was indeed head over heels. She had agreed to a date with Owen after giving in to the secret little crush she had always sported for him. Sure, he could have been a pain in the ass sometimes, flirting at the most inappropriate occasions, but who was she kidding, she had always secretly liked it. And during the date, he had almost magically turned out to be a real gentleman. That’s why she hadn’t hesitated to kiss him that night, and if it hadn’t been for an early morning shift at the raptor paddock he couldn’t miss, she would have totally invited him to spend the night. They hadn’t needed to wait that long for second base though, as it had happened just the following night.

Claire had never fallen so hard and fast for a man. She wasn’t even sure she had ever felt serious romantic feelings before Owen. In a matter of days he had become her everything, and he knew that. She may or may not have been extremely needy ever since they had mutually agreed to start a relationship. But of course neither of them minded, as they were utterly and unashamedly enamored with each other, not afraid to show it and be themselves around one another.

After yet another stellar make out session,  Owen pulled back, smirking.

“What?” Claire asked him with a puzzled smile, albeit a bit disappointed at the loss of contact.

Owen chuckled. “I was thinking, who’s gonna answer the door when our pizza arrives?”

Claire bit her lip for a second. “Well, if you go, then expect lingering stares and whispers from the whole park tomorrow” she lightly shook her head, annoyed. “But you know what, I don’t even care as long as we’re good. I want to be with you and I don’t care what they say.” She hugged him tight again, kissing his chest.

“Or…” Owen added, “You could go. In your underwear. Just imagine-” he trailed off, licking his lips then chuckling, picturing a shocked, blushing teen delivery guy, while Claire gave him an amused smile, followed by a disapproving look.

“No way.”

“Actually, you’re right. I wouldn’t want anyone to admire your flawless body but me.” Owen admitted with a low growl, before planting a series of sloppy kisses on her neck. 

“Mmh, that’s too bad though” Claire replied, much to Owen’s surprise. But before he could ask for explanations, she added: “I wanted to go to the beach together some time during this week… But I guess I can’t be seen in a bikini…” She trailed off, sporting the most adorable pout, which Owen couldn’t resist kissing.

“But bikinis don’t have the sexiest lace I’ve ever seen, babe…” He murmured between kisses. “That’s an exclusive sight for my eyes only.” He claimed, pulling her even closer, if that was possible.

“Okay, you have a point” Claire admitted, slightly gasping at his increasingly hot ministrations. “I love it when you’re jealous…” She added between moans.

“Mmm… You’re mine and _only_ mine” Owen growled from her collarbone, which he was currently busy marking, to prove his point. 

Claire affectionately massaged his scalp, keeping him there. “Yes. All yours.” She breathed out, before managing to kiss his head affectionately.

Her doorbell ringing interrupted the couple.

Owen’s head shot up with a startled look on his face, which quickly dissolved into a grin. “I guess I gotta put something on, don’t I?” He playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Claire, before jumping off the bed, fetching his discarded boxers.

“You better.” Claire answered, leaning back on her elbows, already missing him next to her. “You are mine and _only_ mine too, you know.” She looked so beautiful with that that affectionate smirk of hers gracing her features and darkened, lust filled pupils. 

Owen couldn’t help kissing her one last time before darting to the door. “I guess this is it, huh?” He murmured. “Ice Queen Dearing has a half naked raptor trainer answering her door: tomorrow, only on Jurassic World news” he lightly sighed, yet keeping a loving smile.

 

Claire caressed his face adoringly, before pecking his lips one last time. “Yes she does. And I can’t wait to confirm it.”


End file.
